Polaris' Smurfy New Life/Part 8
Duncan and Smurfette were pleased to see Empath and Polaris both joining alongside them in flight on their return to the village. "You still have the spirit of a McSmurf within you, my pale-smurfed laddie," Duncan said. "I'm so pleased that you wouldn't abandon us to that evil witch, Polaris, even after all we smurfed to you," Smurfette said. "This one is very much honored to have lived with such a group of people as you that this one would not want to do anything to bring disgrace unto you," Polaris said. "We'd be happy to continue having you be part of our village, Polaris," Papa Smurf said with honest feeling. "But that would mean having to continue dealing with those who do not like Psyches being among your kind, Papa Smurf," Polaris said. "We'll deal with that when the time comes, Polaris," Empath said. "Right now, your place is beside us, your true friends." Soon the five of them returned home, to be greeted by a crowd of Smurfs gathering around the north end clearing to receive them home safe and sound. "My little Smurfs, Polaris is back among us, where he will remain as a member of this village for as long as he desires to smurf with us," Papa Smurf announced. "Hurray for Polaris!" most of the Smurfs shouted. "I hate all this big fuss over a fellow member of this village," Grouchy said. The Smurflings gathered around close to Polaris as he greeted his fellow Smurfs. "I guess you're back to being your old...well, Psychelian self again, aren't you?" Snappy said. "Don't mind what he says, Polaris," Slouchy said. "You're still a Smurf to me, even if you're a pale skin." "But what happened to your blue skin, Polaris?" Sassette asked. "Yeah, you used to look like a Smurf, and now you're back to looking like a Psyche all of a sudden," Nat said, also wondering. "This one doesn't know what has happened, my fellow Smurflings," Polaris answered. "It is something that this one will have to be examined for in case the Long Life Elixir's effects have worn off." "Oh dear, I only hope that's not the case," Smurfette moaned, sounding concerned. "Well, might as well get the examination underway so we can find out for ourselves," Empath said as he and Polaris headed away from the crowd, with Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Duncan following. Vanity sighed as he looked at Polaris. "So much for Polaris smurfing like Empath," he said with a bit of disappointment. "Oh well, I still have my beautiful self to smurf at and enjoy. I might as well smurf with what I have before my good looks smurf away." "I hate my good looks smurfing away," Grouchy said as he overheard Vanity. "But then, he's not the best looking Smurf in the village anyway," he added with a smirk. ----- In the infirmary, Dabbler did his physical examination of Polaris, and then Empath did a telepathic scan of Polaris to see if there was anything wrong that would make him revert to his original physical appearance. Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Duncan waited in another room so as to give the three a bit of privacy concerning the examination. After a good while, Empath and Dabbler both came back with their reports. "So far, as much as I can tell, Polaris seems to be smurfing in good health...for a Psyche, that is," Dabbler said. "However, Empath can better explain what's smurfing on with Polaris than I can." "So what has happened to Polaris, Empath?" Papa Smurf asked. "Well, the Long Life Elixir is still working, Papa Smurf, but the side effect of his skin turning blue and having no hair has gone away," Empath answered. "This smurf can detect no trace of the deterioration that he has suffered previously, so that means he should remain in good health for the time being." "At least that's one battle that your friend has triumphed over, laddie," Duncan said. "But does that mean he stopped being like a Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf really does not know, Smurfette," Empath said. "Right now, physically speaking, Polaris is somewhere between being a Psyche and being a Smurf. We do not know what other things this cure might do to him in the long run that would benefit or harm him. For now, we're going to take his recovery one step at a time so that there are no possible relapses taking place." Papa Smurf sighed. "We'll help him smurf through the changes, Empath, whatever may come." ----- Empath had Polaris' old clothes be brought over so he could change back into them again. Papa Smurf, Tapper, and Duncan stood and watched in the infirmary as Polaris emerged from behind the changing divider in his old clothes, looking like he was comfortable again in the appearance he had before the whole degenerative disease had started. "So how do you feel now that you're back to your old self again, Polaris?" Empath asked. "This one feels...somewhat revitalized, if that could be an accurate description, Empath," Polaris answered. "This one does appreciate temporarily being turned into a Smurf for all the pleasures that this one has enjoyed in that state, but personally, this one feels more comfortable being what the Psyche Master created this one as being." "You're a new Psyche now, Polaris, not the old one that the Psyche Master has created," Empath said. "The Long Life Elixir will keep you living a long full life, for however long Psyches get to live their lives outside the control of the Psyche Master...or within it." "Then this one hopes to be able to live a long full life as a Psyche among your kind, Empath," Polaris said. "Well, I hope that now that you're back to your old self, Polaris, we might smurf together on a date that we're supposed to smurf on together," Smurfette said as she stepped towards Polaris to talk to him. "You're not ashamed to be seen in the company of one who isn't one of your own kind, Smurfette?" Polaris asked. "Why should I?" Smurfette responded. "I think that you're very much a Smurf to me as you are to most of the Smurfs here." Polaris looked at Empath to see what he would have to say. "If Smurfette loves you for just the way you are, who is this smurf to judge?" Empath said. Polaris nodded with understanding. "Then this one would be honored to accept your invitation to a date, my fellow Smurfette." Smurfette smiled. "Good. This time we won't smurf into any problems." Then Tapper and Duncan stepped forward. "Well, while Hefty will have to smurf put in custody for the time smurfing, he has expressed sorrow and regret for what he has smurfed to you, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "But at least he won't be resmurfing the Order of the True Smurfs anytime soon, and neither will his followers, laddie," Duncan said. "This one is disappointed that Hefty would not express his true feelings to this one in person, Tapper, but all things considered, this one does appreciate the effort he is willing to make to bring an end to hostility," Polaris said. "It's an everyday battle between good and evil, between light and darkness, and one we must always prepare for, my friend," Tapper said. "And I'm certainly going to keep myself well armed for that battle," Duncan said. At that moment, Narrator arrived at the infirmary, carrying Baby Smurf. "I believe Baby Smurf would want to see Polaris now that he's back to normal, Papa Smurf," Narrator said as he handed Baby to Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf nodded with acceptance. "Well, Polaris, even our littlest member thinks the world of you if he wants to smurf you just the way you are," he said as he carried Baby over to Polaris, who then took the infant in his arms. "White Smurf," Baby said to Polaris, giggling as he smiled. Polaris nodded. "Yes, Baby Smurf, that is what Polaris Psyche really is." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Polaris' Smurfy New Life chapters